Children of Fey and Night: Chapter Five
The Legion of Thieves Children of Fey and Night Lies Camilla Croce ' Dawn felt the night come a while ago, her internal clock told her about it. Max probably felt it too because he told her that the backup plan (if every other plan failed) was to break in and shadow-travelled with Lissa. Also he had ordered her to shadow-travel all three of them out of there. Dawn pulled her beanie off, letting her black strands loose. She actually felt a smile on her face now that the moon was high in the sky and not the sun. Max however was clearly distressed now that the sun was gone. He tried to hide it but she could see glimpses of his discomfort. "Alright. First up, we need a map." Dawn announced. "Yeah." Max agreed. He turned to Lissa. "You should actually go ahead and find Xaro and tell him what happened. We'll meet back here in an hour." Lissa nodded and ran off into HQ. Dawn shrugged off her damp blazer and hung it over her shoulder. She caught Max staring at the corner of her eye though, she didn't really pay much attention to him though. "To the workshop then?" Dawn asked. "To the workshop." Max agreed. The Son of Light and the Daughter of Night walked the halls of the HQ, Dawn's pace slightly faster than the boy's. She was pretty much all caught up in her thoughts to be making small talk. The boy that had come out from the closet. She knew that he had stolen something, that much was obvious. The problem was that he had stolen clothes! She had seen pieces of cloth sticking out of the backpack he was carrying. The clothes were pretty, don't get her wrong, but why would a boy need a teenage fairy's clothing? Then there was his aura and ability. He felt like...darkness. That much she knew, though it was different than her darkness. There was no way she could explain this to someone who was unfamiliar with Darkness itself. To the fairies, darkness probably felt all the same which was why they had mistaken her for a vampire. And then his strength. He wasn't human at the very least, that strength was beyond human capabilities and that speed... If she hadn't been caught off guard, she would've been able to go toe-to-toe with his strength and speed. The night had fallen when she had opened the closet and probably the relaxing feeling of it was what made her lower her guard. "Hey, uhmm, Dawn?" Max voiced out. She turned to him, not saying anything but just expecting him to say more. "You...Okay, sorry. I'm not used to talking to you but...do you hate guys?" He asked. "I mean when it comes to Xaro and Benedict, you really just look at them with a murderious stare. But Lissa, you don't have any problems with her. Heck, you were determined to save her when we were in fairyland." "Yes, I do hate males." Dawn admitted. "They're usually idiots." She noticed Max look away in discomfort. "Then...why don't you join the Hunters of Artemis then? Most girls like you join the hunters without missing a beat." Dawn paused a moment. "I would never, because that would mean I have to give up Pratt." Max didn't reply and they spend the rest of the walk in silence. They reached the workshop and Dawn immediately drew out a map for Philadelphia. The note the boy had left, the address was somewhere in Philadelphia. "You know, you could always ask Catt for help." Max offered. "Catt doesn't like me." Dawn pushed a strand of her hair past her ear. "Plus, I perfectly capable of reading maps by myself." "Suite yourself." Max looked up at the ceiling. "Catt, can you give me everything you can get on Fairies?" "Alright Max." The mechanical voice spoke and Max pulled off the nearest tablet to read. Okay. Dawn was good at reading maps, she would swear to any deity of your choosing but for the life of her- "Here's something." Max announced. "Iron, also called 'Cold Iron', are particularly toxic to fairies. Steel, though an alloy of Iron, does not hold the same properties as it is the purity of Iron that beings about it's toxcity." He read out loud. "Catt, do we have any weapons made of Iron?" "Yes we do." "Alright. We'll just have to get some later-" "This address doesn't exist." Dawn sighed in annoyance. "What?" "This address. It doesn't exist. I've checked and checked, I can't find it." "Are you sure you're as good as you say you are?" He offered. She scowled at him. "I found out where your penthouse was didn't I?" Max raised his hands in defeat. "The address won't appear on any mortal map." A new voice materialised as someone new entered the room. Her tendrils of Darkness grew restless and the scowl on her face was made worse. "What do you mean Xaro?" "I mean that the place you're trying to find is not a mortal hiding spot. It is a vampire one." Xaro stepped forward and pulled another map from the cupboard. Lissa joined them too. "I already told him everything." "It was partly my fault, I should've warned you more about them." Xaro spread the map out on the table. Dawn could see that this map was different than hers. There were several markings marked out with red or blue. "There's no way to release her?" Dawn asked. "Yes, there is. We find the girl." Xaro replied. "Here." He pointed to a marking in red. "'Suckerstone Bar'. A Vampire hang out." "That's were we're going then." Dawn announced. "We need some Silver weapons." "And garlic?" Max teased. Dawn frowned at him. "Dawn." Xaro called out to her as the three of them turned to leave. Dawn scowled. Her tendrils were restless, they didn't want to be in the same room as a child of Erebus. "What is it?" "Be careful of the Fairies lies." He warned. "I thought you said Fairies can't lie." "It's all a matter of perspective." "I'll keep that in mind." Dawn turned away from him and the tendrils calmed themselves a little bit as she walked away from him. 'Chapter Six Category:The Legion of Thieves Category:Children of Fey and Night Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Chapter Page